


After a Nightmare

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi adopted a service dog to help him cope with all of his traumas. She even helps with his nightmares.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	After a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This little drabble was written for day of Ouma Month, following the prompt "Pets."
> 
> I always liked the idea of Kokichi getting a service dog. I think he'd do well with one. 
> 
> I based this dog off of a real dog I used to own named Charlotte. She currently lives with my father at this given time, but I still love her to death.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kokichi gasped as his eyes shot open, a strangled yell escaping from him before he could stop it. His heart was pounding, throbbing in his ears as he couldn’t hear anything else. The room was dark, he couldn’t see or move, and even the smallest of shadows made him cry out.

He was dying, he was dying, he was--

Suddenly, Kokichi heard the sound of a collar, jangling in the darkness before he heard something hit against the wall. He was about to scream again when the lights flickered on, and his surroundings changed with it.

He was no longer where he thought he was, and instead, in his bedroom. A room that was a good size for him--not too spacious, and not too small. It was enough to fit a dresser, a closet, a full sized bed, and a dog bed at the foot of it. 

The said dog, a black mutt with a white belly and paws and one half-floppy ear, was leaning against the wall, paws keeping her stable as her nose was pressed against the light switch. It took Kokichi a moment to realize she had turned the light on.

He still couldn’t speak, however, blubbering out sobs and incoherent sounds that were a poor attempt at words. The noises were enough to draw his dog to him, not hesitating for a minute before jumping onto the bed and wriggling herself into his lap, and into his embrace. 

Kokichi sobbed harder as he hugged her, burying his face into her fur to muffle his noises, and she let him do so. He cried for a few minutes before she started squirming, trying to struggle enough away so she could start licking his face. Even if he was getting slobbered on, the kisses made him laugh, and he started giving her scratches behind her ear.

He continued to cry for a few minutes regardless, but her kisses always made him laugh. It was exactly the thing he needed to chase away the dark shadows of his mine.

“Charlotte, you’re… you’re so silly,” he whimpered and sniffled, yet he was smiling. “... You’re a good girl. Good girl. Good pupper.”

Charlotte whimpered before she went back to licking his face, and Kokichi continued to laugh. “Charliiieee! Geez, I’m okay, I’m okay now. Really, thank you.”

Kokichi couldn’t tell, but he was sure that she didn’t believe him. Yet regardless, she flopped over onto his lap, ears folded back and tail wagging. With a sniffle, he started to pet her back, running his fingers through her long fur. “... Hey… you wanna sleep with me on the bed tonight? Just… just this once?”

Her ears perked up at the word ‘bed,’ and she seemingly understood what that meant. Of course she did--after all, ‘just this once’ wasn’t a promise he had kept in the past, nor would he in the future. 

Charlotte got up and off of Kokichi’s lap, jumping off of the bed and jumping up on the wall again. She pressed her nose against the light switch, this time to turn the lights off. Kokichi laid down, and he could hear and feel her jump back up on the bed to lay beside him.

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her.

“... Good girl, Charlie. I’m gonna give you a can of that fancy wet food tomorrow for breakfast. How’s that sound?”

Charlotte only grunted, and he laughed. “Okay… okay. With a piece of chicken on top. Spoiled baby...”

Things became peaceful and quiet, with only the occasional yawn from Charlotte to distract him. He resisted at first, but soon felt secure and safe enough to let himself drift off. He had a feeling his next dream would be far more pleasant--and maybe starring a certain dog he had come to love so much.


End file.
